Heroic Breakdown/Gallery
Images Clock_is_ticking_S02E03.png|Twilight Sparkle's breakdown from lack of friendship lesson. Edd Breakdown.png|Edd's Breakdown from lack of showering Patrick rage.png|Patrick Star's raging breakdown after SpongeBob called him "Tubby". I'm Mrs. Nesbitt.jpg|Buzz Lightyear ranting deliriously after finally discovering that he's a toy. Mr. Gus in Treasure Map 22.png|Mr. Gus snapped when Uncle Grandpa started talking about the treasure map Tommy snapping and nearly pouring mashed bananas on Dil.png|Tommy Pickles finally snapping at Dil's selfishness, and in his rage, very nearly pouring mashed bananas on him for the monkeys to take him away. Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h55m26s945.png|Ed savagely enraged, after Eddy yells at him and hits him, demanding him to cheer up. Ron Stoppable's public freakout.png|Ron Stoppable's public freakout, as Kim's relationship with Eric blossoms, piqued when Bueno Nacho becomes overcrowded with a horde of kids, and he snatches the reporter's microphone. Joseph raging to God.png|An imprisoned Joseph raging to God about his dreams. Mr. Krabs snapping about the boots.png|Mr. Krabs finally snapping and confessing that he stole SpongeBob's ever squeaky boots when he starts hallucinating that he's hearing nothing but squeaks. McQueen freaking out.jpg|Lightning McQueen's freakout as Minny and Van dismiss his plea as insanity and he's still stuck in Radiator Springs mending the road. Hurricane_Neddy_57.JPG|Ned Flanders finally snapping at his friends and neighbors, including Homer Simpson after they crudely rebuild his house. Star-trek-into-darkness-Spock-scream-khan.jpg|Spock upon seeing Kirk dying due to radiation after he desperately fixed USS Enterprise's reactor without radiation suit due to Enterprise barraged by Khan 4_1329424367.jpg|Sam Cahill lashes at his wife Grace in the kitchen and he destroys it, he becomes depressed because he thought his brother and his wife are having sex and punishing them both. FuriosaScreaming.jpg|Imperator Furiosa slumps to her knees and screams in agony when she finds out that her home, the Green Place, has been turned into a swamp. Sunset_--you_shouldn't_be_messing--_EG3.png|Sunset Shimmer raging at the alternative Twilight Sparkle. File:Hiro Hamada breaking down over Tadashi's death.png|Hiro Hamada breaking down over Tadashi's death Benjamin Mee angry.PNG|Benjamin Mee lashes at his son, Dylan Mee for not being happy. Jane sobbing over Tinker Bell.jpg|Jane sobbing over Tinker Bell whose lights have gone out from her disbelief in fairies. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8644.jpg|Milo Thatch's hysterical breakdown after the Atlantis King dies and Rourke has escaped with the crystalized Kida. Lionheart0067.jpg|Jeri Katou screams and cries after Leomon's data becomes absorbed by Beelzemon. Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-7372.jpg|Tiger growling with rage at Chula who threatens Miss Kitty to drop from the balcony of saloon. South park mourn.png|The South Park Boys faking their parents' death by weeping. Bubbles screaming; Blossom & Buttercup are shocked.jpg|Bubbles snapping from her sisters arguing. Jenny Wakeman's sobbing breakdown.png|Jenny Wakeman's sobbing breakdown, after Nora tells her to not raise her lasers. Star Butterfly's breakdown.png|Star Butterfly's sobbing breakdown, after King Butterfly and Queen Butterfly refuse to send her to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. Mavis' breakdown.PNG|Mavis ranting deliriously, after finding out that Johnny and Dracula told her that Dennis is a monster. File:BusterCannon.png|Future Trunks screams and uses his Buster Cannon to destroy Dr. Gero's secret lab. File:S11e14_108.jpg|Francine Smith ranting and freaking out after Stan gave her a present. IMG_0721.JPG|Rick Grimes' breakdown after he found out the Lori died from giving birth to Judith Vegeta_Furioso.jpg|Vegeta screams after Future Trunks is killed by Perfect Cell. Monster_Reunion_crying_centi.png|Centipeetle's screaming and crying after trying to use (unsuccessfully) the warp pad to look for her crew. Screen Shot 2018-01-17 at 3.32.57 PM.png|Anakin Skywalker went on a breakdown and started to kill all the Tusken Raiders who did this to his mother, Shmi. Furious Garfield.jpg|Garfield's furious breakdown as he is knocking away Odie's ball. Merida fury.png|Merida's furious breakdown as she is ripping the family tapestry. 4afcba05-38ef-4a44-905b-aeb0ce4065c5.jpg|Owen Grady's furious breakdown as he hits the dinosaur models from the table. Little_Witch_Academia_Screenshot_0162.jpg|Akko Kagari's breakdown. Bandicam 2018-06-03 18-17-03-818.jpg|Pizza Steve's craziest breakdown Ryuko_Matoi_breakdown.jpg|Ryuko Matoi's barbarious breakdown DARLING-in-the-FRANXX-Ep-14-Img-016.png|Zero Two's vicious breakdown Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-8214.jpg|Dru Gru drowning in his misery in ice cream after his terrible argument with Gru over how the former wants to return to the Anti-Villain League while the other wants to continue their family's villainy tradition, testing their brotherly relationship. Videos Emotional + Cute Scene from Rugrats The Movie|Tommy Pickles snapping at Dil's selfishness. Category:Galleries